rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Sodan Guy
Archetype: Jaffa (The Sodan) (15 BP) = Character Background = Sodan prisoner of a Goa'uld who was being transported to be tortured at the hands of the System Lords. He was rescued by an SG team and after some initial suspicion due to the his reluctancy to discuss why he was imprisoned or even his people and homeworld, it was learned he was of the Sodan. Having proved he can be trusted and useful to an SG team, he has been assisting the SGC ever since. All that is known of the Sodan are the stories of great warriors that the Jaffa tell. His name is Narel, however, given the Tau'ri's knack for nicknames and titles of position, most have come to simply refer to him as Sodan. Narel is motivaded to bring an end to the System Lords and reveres the ancients. Given the fact that the SGC program has shown useful in both combating the System Lords and learning more about the ancients - not to mention the possibility to scout resources and opportunity for the Sodan people - Narel is willing to join a team and aid the Tau'ri in their fight. = Archetype = * Archetype: Jaffa (Sodan) = Stats = * Body 5d * Coordination 5d * Sense 3d * Mind 1d * Charm 1d * Command 2d = Skills = Skill bundle 1 (Jaffa Warrior) * Melee Weapons (Staff) (B) 5 * Ranged Weapons (Goa'uld Energy Weapons) (Cor) 4 ** Specialization (SMG) 1 * Xenoculture (Jaffa) (M) 1 * Endurance (B) 1 Skill bundle 2 (Sodan) * Xenoculture (Ancient) (M) 3 * Xenotechnology (Ancient) (M) 1 * Stealth (Cor) 5 * Brawling (B) 5 Other skills * Pilot Goa'uld Spacecraft (Cor) 3 * Pilot Automocar (Cor) 1 * Stability (Com) 2 * Intimidation (Com) 2 * Dodge (Cor) 2 * Diplomacy (Com) 1 * Xenoculture (Goa'uld) (M) 1 ** Specialization (System Lords) 1 * Perception (S) 5 * Scrutiny (S) 4 * Language (English) (M) 1 * Language (Goa'uld) (M) 1 * SGC Opperations (Com) 2 * Mahadevas (M) 4 * Athletics (Cor) 2 * Ancient Robotics (M) 1 * Guerilla Warfare (B/M/Com) 3 = = = Device Notes = *Staff Weapon: dropped Go Last, +1 spray dice = Miracles = Sodan/Ancient Invisibility Device 3hd (6 points) The Sodan Invisibility Device is Ancient technology that cloaks the wearer by shifting them into an alternate dimension. It emits harmful radiation, which can be nullified by the presence of a Goa'uld symbiote. This radiation is necessary to the operation of the device, as it fends off creatures living in the alternate dimension. {C} To detect Sodan Guy, an opponent would need a Perception+Sense check and obtain a 3x10 set to detect the Sodan Guy if he's not performing any overt/obvious actions. In the middle of combat, if the Sodan Guy is performing actions, the opponent would need 2x10 set or more (due to -1 penalty to Stealth). In combat, opponents who have not detected Sodan Guy with a successful Perception+Sense check have a -3 blind fire dice pool penalty against him, or a -2 if Sodan Guy is also attacking (due to giving away his position). {C The device can be activated and deactivated during Non-Combat phase, but incurs a -1 multiple actions dice pool penalty on actions taken in the Combat phase. Also, while the device is active, he is unable to communicate with the rest of the team via radio. * Useful (Invisibility Device) Cost Per Die: 1/2/4 * Useful (Invisibility Device) Capacity: Self * Useful (Invisibility Device) Extra: Endless (+3), Subtle (+1) * Useful (Invisibility Device) Flaw: Focus (-1), Self Only (-3), If/Then (Emits 2hd Harmful Radiation per turn, which deals width in Shock damage, -1) Larval Goa'uld 2hd (20 points) {C}The larval Goa'uld symbiote you carry in your "Jaffa-hole ™" grants you increased resistance to diseases and poisons and advanced healing powers. From time to time, the host must undergo "kelno'reem" in order to continue your harmonious co-existance with the symbiote. Characters with the Larval Goa'uld power can be detected by those with the Naquadah Detection power. If the symbiote is removed or killed the character will slowly begin to die due to the lack of an immune system of their own until the symbiote is replace or the character obtains the "Refined Tretonin" power instead. This power is meant to be purchased as a 2hd power, at 20 points. * U U U * Cost Per Die: 5/10/20 Requires the Other permission Quality: Useful (Symbiote) (2) {C {C}The Jaffa version of this quality is far weaker than the Goa'uld version. Thus, it has Limited Width and can only provide a bonus of +1d Augment for appropriate situations (Physical tasks, basically Body/Coordination/Sense-linked skill checks). Because the symbiote and Jaffa carrier are not linked mentally, the Symbiote can only provide Mental augment dice during kelno'reem meditation. * Useful (Symbiote) Cost Per Die: 1/2/4 * Useful (Symbiote) Capacity: Self * Useful (Symbiote) Extra: Permanent (+4), Augment (+4) * Useful (Symbiote) Flaw: Focus (-1), Detectable by Naquadah Detection (-1), Immunosuppressive (-2), Always On (-1), Self Only (-3), Limited Width (-1) Quality: Useful (Resistance to Diseases, Poisons, and Radiation) (2) {C {C}The symbiote helps resist against many diseases, poisons, and types of radiation. Note that due to Limited Width, it will always be width 1, and thus only provide a single gobble die. This is more than enough for most weak toxins, but high powered or tailored toxins (such as the Symbiote poison) will overwhelm the Goa'uld's natural immunity. * Useful (Resistance) Cost Per Die: 3/6/12 * Useful (Resistance) Capacity: Self * Useful (Resistance) Extras: Variable Effect (+4), Permanent (+4) * Useful (Resistance) Flaws: Attached to "Useful (Symbiote)" Quality (-2), If/Then: Only resists against Diseases, Poisons, and Radiation (-1), Limited Width (-1), Self Only (-3) Quality: Useful (Advanced Healing) (2) {C {C}The symbiote will regenerate the Jaffa over time. This process takes several minutes, or at the speed of plot as dictated by the GM. This occurs automatically even when the host is unconscious. * Useful (Advanced Healing) Cost Per Die: 1/2/4 * Useful (Advanced Healing) Capacity: Self * Useful (Advanced Healing) Extras: Engulf (+2), Permanent (+4) * Useful (Advanced Healing) Flaws: Attached to "Useful (Symbiote)" Quality (-2), Delayed Effect (-2, heals at the "speed of plot", or Minutes), Self-Only (-3) = Motivations = Passions * Overthrowing the System Lords 1 * Revering the Ancients 1 Loyalties * SGC 1 = Experience = * 4xp + 1xp (MVP) = 5xp (spent 5xp on +1 coordination; net 0 xp) * 4xp (spent 2xp on +1 Athletics and 2xp on +1 melee (staff); net 0xp) * 5xp + 1xp (MVP) = 6xp (spent 2xp on +1 Athletics, 2xp on +1 specialization SMG, 2xp on +1 Language (Goa'uld); net 0xp) * 5xp (spent 2xp on +1 perception, 2xp on +1 SGC Operations, net 1xp) * 5xp (spent 2xp on +1 stealth, 2xp on +1 Ranged Weapons (GEW), net 2xp) * 6xp (spent 5xp on +1 body, 2xp on +1 perception, net 1xp) * 6xp (spent 2xp on +1 pilot Goa'uld Spacecraft, +1 Mahadevas (session skill), 4xp on staff weapon dice w/upgrade {dropped Go Last (+1 to cost), added 1 spray dice (+1 to cost)}, net 1 xp) * 7xp (spent 4xp on +2 Intimidation, 2xp on +1 Melee (staff), 2xp on +1 Scrutiny, +1 Space Combat Tactics (session skill), net 0xp) * 10xp (+1 Pilot Goa'uld (2xp), +1 Dodge (2xp), +1 Area 51 (session skill), +1 Guerilla Tactics (session skill), net 6xp) * 6xp (+1 Brawl (2xp), +1 Mezo-American ballgame (session skill); net 10xp) * 7xp (none spent yet, +1 Scrutiny (session skill); net 17xp) * spent 4xp on +2 Scrutiny, 2xp on +1 Mahadevas, 4xp on +2 Xenoculture (Ancient), 5xp on +1 Sense (17-15 spent = net 2xp) * 6 xp (none spent yet, +1 Xenoculture (Goa'uld) (session skill); net 8xp) * 8 xp (none spent yet, +1 Guerilla Warfare (session skill), gained a pair of dragon-leather pants (1 gobble die vs heat); net 16 xp * spent 4xp on +2 Guerilla Warfare; net 12xp * Ancient Robotics +1 (session skill), 5xp; net 17xp